Not My Brother OneShot
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: This is just my own little thing during the final showdown between alt doof and Phineas in Across the Second Dimension. Taught from my character's POV. One-Shot


**Me: hey guys I kinda want to take a small break from writing Holocaust Blues, so I am gonna write this little One-shot. This takes place in **_**Across the Second Dimension. **_**(including of a deleted scene) I own neither the movie or anyone except my character. Enjoy. This story is taught from my character's POV thanks and enjoy. **

Phineas was doing great, I almost laughed that the villain was losing a battle to a ten year old. YIKES Phineas look out he almost hit you… hey that dish, when he hit it the Normbots started to malfunction. I heard Phineas talk to himself.

"Oh so that dish must be what's controlling those robots. Maybe I don't need to close the portal if I can just take out that-…oh yeah"

He started advancing to the baseball launcher but then I heard and saw(from my hiding spot) the evil version of that pharmacist grab it as he said "Oh no you don't, now the baseball is on the other foot, or glove or however that goes," I whispered worriedly "Phineas." Then while he was talking, I saw Phineas back away then he saw him "Hey, hey where're you going?" then I heard him ramble more. "You know, all that's gonna happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm gonna have a brand new Platyborg, hee hee, and maybe even a _**Boyborg.**_ Not my brother he doesn't. I angrily quietly said "not _my_ brother ."

Then he said "try saying that five times fast, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, eh I guess it's not that hard ,nevermind. I jumped out from out of my hiding spot shouting "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I jumped onto him and knocked him down, but he pushed me off (actually threw me off). Then he said "oh look a GirlBorg too." Phineas helped me up and we backed up. I saw Phineas was still afraid, but I wasn't …okay I was, but I wasn't showing it because I was MAD. "Let me tell you something, you can pick on me, you can pick on this dimension, you can pick on the whole universe if-Okay that's an exaggeration, but when you pick on my friends, my family, and _especially _my little brothers, you mess with the bull, you get the horns," I said. I could tell my words didn't really affect how he felt because he just said. "Yeah, yeah that's nice, now can you keep backing up and be scared like your little brother?" I look at Phineas, and he is indeed still scared. "Oh yeah, sure," I said then I _was_ showing my fear.

Then he said while pointing the baseball launcher at us "You know something kid? You and your sister have been real thorns in my side all day long." Then I don't know where I still have the nerve to say this, but I do. "Yeah, we could say the same about you and your Normbots and Platyborg," I said nervously. Then we heard Perry whistle, and as we looked, he smacked a baseball bat in Phineas' direction. I backed off knowing that if I didn't, I would have been hit in the head with the bat. I saw Phineas catch the bat and he swung at the incoming baseball. It was a direct hit on the dish. "Home Run!" I exclaimed happily. As Doofenshmirtz from the other dimension freaked out about his falling robots, I knelt down and put my arms on Phineas' shoulders "Nice shot bro," I said. "Thanks sis," he said. Then we shared a hug. "Thanks for coming too," he said. Then Perry came up, "and Perry nice thinking with the bat," I said and then Perry and I did a knuckle touch. "Too bad Ferb missed this," Phineas said. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw some plungers and Ferb climb up. "Hey Ferb," I said. Then Phineas said "Ferb, Bro, I just made the best home run ever!" Then I said "Yeah and I witnessed it." Ferb then gave us a high five. Then the ground started moving. That's never a good sign.

"Um, I don't think the ground should be doing that guys," I said. Then we saw a giant robot version of Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz rise up. "I don't think that's supposed to happen either," I said. "Ha ha tremble before me, see, one last trick up my sleeve, it's me, because you know I'm, I'm in the sleeve, get it? I'm the trick up my sleeve. (sighs) Pearls before swine," he said. "I don't think we're trembling are we?" I said then I looked down at the boys and Perry, and they both nod no. Then he said as he drew back the arm "Hope you got your 3-D glasses on, cuz I'm coming at you!" Then I said "Okay, NOW we're trembling." I put my arms around both boys and Perry as we braced ourselves for the hit, but it never came (phew). I heard someone say "Hey!" that's when it stopped and he said, "What? I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Then the other voice said, "I've got something just for you," I opened my eyes and saw him bring the robot arm bigger. "Heinz?" I asked. Then he took out a toy choo choo train and said "Here." Then the other one said "Choo choo!" Then Heinz said "yeah it's mine. I told you I never lost it. I found it in a box labeled 'VHS tapes', go figure, anyway you can have it." Then Phineas whispered in my ear, "What's with the toy train?" Then I replied whispering "I have no idea Phineas." Then we walked over as we heard the conversation.

"I can't believe it, Choo Choo it is you! Oh heart melting, backstory resolving, evilness diminishing." Alt. Doof said. "It's the least I can do," Heinz said. "You know I don't even know what I was thinking with the whole evil robots thing, actually when I look around, I'm really quite embarrassed (yeah almost killing us over a choo choo train would be embarrassing), here let me clean this up, look self-destruct button." Alt. Doof said. "Ah you," Heinz said. Then I said to Phineas "And _that's _why it's good to have a self-destruct button Phineas." Then he said "Well, I guess I stand corrected (laughs)." Then he destroyed the robots and said he was going home to live the rest of his day with his choo choo. Then he left. After he left Candace came in saying "Hey did you guys see that? I saved Danville!" Um Candace, I think Phineas just saved it. It was just a coincidence (like it always is). Then Other-Dimension me came up and said "hey."

"Hey, I see you joined the Resistance," I said. "Oh, yeah, Candace is even thinking about making me second in command because me and the boys rescued her." Other dimension me said. "cool," I said. Then we heard Candace and Other-Dimension Candace talking and then Other-Dimension Jeremy came by, and we both knew what they were talking about. We both looked at each other and giggled. Then I saw Platyborg get up. Come on doesn't this guy give up? Then he stood like a regular platypus…well half cyborg, half platypus. Then after that the other dimension usses left. Then we were psyched about knowing Perry's secret, but then someone said he would be sent away. Then we had to make a difficult decision…to forget this best day ever. They were going to zap us with this Amnesia-inator that Heinz claims he never built, then he said "I think I'd remember building something like that." Oh the irony. Then we decided to get zapped.

At the building, Phineas, Ferb and I said our good-byes to Agent P (aka Perry). Then just before we got zapped, Isabella kissed Phineas! And he actually LIKED it. Then we both remembered that we wouldn't remember anything from that day. Awh it's not fair. Phineas tried stopping them from zapping us, but the last thing I heard then saw was "wait, wait, wait" then there was a bright white light…

I woke up this morning. Wow what a strange dream. How come I can't remember it? Hmm oh well. Apparently Phineas, Ferb, and even Candace had the same dream… but we can't remember it. Then Phineas said "Wow weird. Hey where's Perry?" Since then I can't remember anything that happened yesterday, or that dream. I wonder if I will ever remember that dream. I remember it was a good dream. That's all. Hope it becomes clearer.

**Me: so what did you guys think was it good? Please review thanks **


End file.
